The live of Yamato Furukawa
by kamikazadude1
Summary: Follow the story of Yamato Furukawa as he and his two best friends Yohei Sunohara and Shiina Satoyama as they struggle to survive the front lines of the Western front of the second Neuroi war.


**Author's Foreword: Some of the characters in this fanfiction are based on characters from Clannad... Also like Lelouch from code ment said. ''There is no F***ing point there never is a f***ing point!''**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime referenced in this fanfiction.**

**Fuso 1944.**

I was walking towards the Akagi because I was assigned to the front lines at Brittania... I don't understand why they would send out a 16 year old boy like me... But then again I volunteered to go there.

''Onii-chan...'' A soft voice that almost seemed like it was about to cry came from behind me.

I turned around to see my little 10 year old sister stand there with tears in her eye's. ''Onii-chan please don't go!'' She cried while hugging me as tight as she could.

I gave her a sad smile back. I feel really bad for leaving her here but there are people that need my help more then her.

''Don't worry, I'll come back... After kicking some Neuroi ass afcourse.'' I laughed trying to lift up her spirits.

She gave a quick nod as my father made his way towards me. ''You better don't do anything stupid and kill yourself.'' He said harshly.

''Yea, Yea, Yea this is like the 20th time you said that.'' I said while waving my hand.

''Also... If you lose the family sword then I will personally come to Europe and kill you myself.'' He said while pointing at the ancient magic sword that was our family treasure.

''I know.'' I said getting a bit irritated.

''Good.'' He said bluntly while walking away.

My mother was next to step up. ''Please be carefull.'' She said with a sad tone.

''I will, Besides... I heard there is a witch coming along so what can go wrong?'' I said trying to assure my mother nothing would go wrong.

''I guess you're right... Just be carefull.'' She said agian almost whispering.

''Furukawa! Hurry up and get on the ship!'' Yelled a commander that was growing impatient.

''Well I better get going now.'' I said while starting to walk towards the Akagi.

''No! onii-chan don't go!'' My little sister yelled as she tried to escape my mothers arms.

''I'll return in two years if i'm lucky that is!'' I yelled back at them as I boarded the ship.

The ship began to undock almost directly after I got one the ship and my sister finally escaped my mothers grasp. ''Onii-chan come ba-!'' She couldn't say anything more as she bumped into a blue haired girl that was also running alongside the ship.

I looked as my little sister got back on her feet agian and started to scream something I couldn't hear.

''Hey Furukawa I diden't know you would come.'' A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a blond haired boy with a cocky grin on his face, ''Yes why would you think I wouldn't come?'' I asked my best friend Sunohara.

''Heh I thought you would chicken out at the last second.'' Sunohara said with his usual cocky tone.

I frowned at him before returning a grin. ''Well someone has to keep an eye on you.'' I said to him while laughing a bit.

''Hey! You think I can't handle myself?!'' He yelled while holding up a fist towards me.

''Agianst something like the Neuroi... No.'' I said not impressed by his tone. ''well shall we explore the ship?'' I asked before he could say anything else and make a scene.

''Yea maybe there are some cute girls aboard.'' He said while holding his hand to his chin.

''Well let's find out then.'' I said while beckoning him to come with me.

Sunohara was like usual talking my ears off how no girls could resist him or something... I stopped paying attention to that months ago.

I then stopped as I saw a group of girls in sailor uniforms walk through the halls. ''Hey Sunohara look.''

He then let out a grin. ''Watch and learn.'' He said as he walked over to the group of girls.

I shrugged and kept walking towards the post I was assigned to.

I rounded the corner and could hear some punches from the hall I came from. ''I think I have to give him some advice about how to not get beaten up when talking to girls in the future.'' I said while I shook my head.

''Yamato-kun!'' A voice yelled through the hallway and was nearing at a alarmin speed.

''What the hell?'' Was the only thing I could say before something collided into me.

I fell to the ground with the person that collided into me... That person was my other best friend Shiina Satoyama which I knew since childhood. She had ebony hair up to her waist, red eye's that could make a person not used to her freak out, and she was wearing a sailor suit meaning that she also enlisted to go to Europe. And I swear that girl could not sit still for one second.

''Damnit Shiina I thought I was hit by a Neuroi beam.'' I said while trying to push my energetic friend of me which diden't work.

''But I'm just happy you're also here!'' She chirped happily

''Yea about that... I thought you were going to stay in Fuso.'' I said after I finally pushed her off.

''I'm just here to make sure you and Yohei don't get killed.'' She said while sticking out her tounge. ''By the way where is Yohei?'' She then asked while looking around for our friend.

''He is around the corner... Most likely beaten up again by some girl.'' I said not worried about it because this happens on a daily basis.

''That's typical of him... oh well can't help it she sighed.

''Shiina are you coming?'' A girl with silver hair and dark blue eye's asked Shiina.

''Yea I'm comng! Sorry I have cooking duty see you later!'' Shiina said while running off.

Then a beaten up Sunohara came around the corner holding his side. ''It diden't go as expected?'' I asked him.

''Ugh that guy was strong.'' He growled.

I frowned at that, Sunohara has almost never been beaten up by a guy before... Well compared to being beaten up by girls afcourse. ''It was a guy this time?'' I asked almost in disbelieve.

''Yea, because... No girl can possibly be that strong!'' He said while moving his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner.

I facepalmed due to his accusation. ''You know Sunohara... This is exactly the reason why girls want nothing to do with you.'' I said knowing it would not chance his mind.

''What? Girls are supposed to be weak soft and cute! Not brutish!.'' Sunohara humphed, still holding his opinion on girls.

'Has that guy never heard of something called a witch?' I thought to myself but decided to not bring it up. ''Well anyway... We have to look after some of the planes so we better hurry or else we'll be late.'' I said chancing the subject.

''Y-Yeah you're right.'' He said while following me.

**5 Minutes later.**

We reached the hangar and saw the commander already waiting for us. ''You two sure took your time.'' The man said with a amused smile.

''Sorry sir! We got distracted sir!'' I told the Commander after saluting him.

''No need to be so formal you two... Just look after the Zero's over there.'' He pointed at 5 Zero's lined up next to eachother.

''Yes sir!'' I said as I saluted and then proceeded to walk towards the plane's with Sunohara.

''I mean no girl can be that strong right?'' Sunohara said as he was still talking about that girl.

''Yeah right.'' I sighed.

''Yeah I knew you would understand!'' Sunohara said while he laid down on some supply boxes... 'That guy still can't understand sarcasm?' I thought while sweatdropping.

''Hey help me carry these boxes will you?'' Sunohara asks me as he carried more boxes into the plane.

''Yea sure Just gonna finish to screw this pipe on and then I'll help you.'' I said as I finished repairing the plane.

''Great! After that help me find a more... suitable girl for me!'' He jumped in excitement.

''Just a tip but you shouldn't be so pushy when you talk to a girl.'' I gave him the same advice I gave him almost everytime.

''I heard you the first time, Relax, I'm an expert when it comes to this.'' Sunohara said with his cocky grin.

''Well romeo you'll have to wait till tomorrow because it is already getting late.'' I said as I loaded the last box in the plane.

''Aww damn it! Oh well there will be another day I suppose.'' Sunohara shrugged as he stretched his back.

''Well we better get to our quarters.'' I said as I began to walk towards our cabin.

As I walked to my cabin,. I saw two girl, one wearing the Fusoan Imperial Navy Officer uniform possibly a Witch and another girl wearing the sailor uniform and short hair.

''Wow isn't she a cutie?'' Sunohara said admirering the short haired girl.

''Shut up Sunohara.'' I smacked the back of his head.

''OUCH! Where the hell was that for?!'' Sunohara yelled at me.

''For being a pervert.'' I said while smacking his head again.

''OUCH! Will you stop that?!'' He yelled again making a scene.

''Let's just get to our quarters please?'' I sgihed as the two of us continued to walk to our cabin. 'Those two must have been the witches I heard so much about.' I thought to myself before being interupted.

''Furukawa!'' The voice of my commander yelled.

I was caught off guard by the Commander's voice and immediately answered. ''Yes sir!''

''there have been some changes in your schedule... You are supposed to clean the deck tomorrow and help with some chores.'' He said indifferently.

''Y-Yes Sir.'' I answered.

''AHAHAHA, looks like your job is gonna suck tomorrow.'' Sunohara laughed as he patted my back.

''Atleast I'll have some interaction with some of the cute girls here.'' I said as I rounded the corner of the hall were our quarters was.

''Hey don't forget to introduce meto that girl okay?'' Sunohara kept grinning at me.

''Yea,Yea... If I get the chance I will.'' I said as I opened the door to our quarters and dropped myself on my bunk. ''Now I think we should sleep... I don't want to be yelled at when I wake up.''

''Úgh I guess you're right.'' Sunohara said as he finally staid quiet to sleep.

I wonder how the rest of the trip would be... I thought as slumber took over me.


End file.
